Tasks
Tasks are a type of interaction with students that can be used to befriend them. They have not been fully implemented yet. When Yandere-chan walks up to a student and the interaction wheel pops up, the player must go to the sprite art of the two people holding hands. When it is chosen, the student Yandere-chan is interacting with will proceed to tell the player what her task will be. As of the October 11th, 2015 Build, Yandere-chan can accept or deny the task. Press E''' to accept the task and '''Q to refuse. Once the task is finished, Yandere-chan must walk up to the student and click the task function again. The student will thank her and a big pink "TASK COMPLETE!" sign will appear on the screen for several seconds. The player's reputation will currently not increase, but the student will become her friend and be willing to do tasks for her. There are also other benefits that have not been released yet. The same task cannot be completed again unless the game is reset. Yandere-chan is able to check her phone to view all the tasks available. When a task is completed, a check mark will appear by the mission. Student Tasks Eventually, every NPC will have at least one task. Some will not be as easy. Saki Miyu: Saki Miyu has lost her bra somewhere on school grounds. Locate the bra, then return it to her. The item can be found on the most northern part of Akademi's wall, just a couple of meters from the Confession Tree. It will not spawn unless the player has accepted the task. 2-8-16SakiTaskInfo-0.png|The task. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-16SakiTaskInfo.png|Saki's task complete. February 8th, 2016. Jan15thSakiBra.png|Saki's cyan bra. January 15th, 2015. Kokona Haruka: Kokona Haruka's school uniform is too tight. Discover a way to provide her with a looser uniform. The player can complete this task by going to the Sewing Room, and modifying the uniform which can be bought through the Drops menu. KokonaTask.jpg|The task. June 1st, 2016. KokonaThanks.jpg|Kokona's task complete. June 1st, 2016. AyanoModiyfingUniform.png|Modifying the uniform. June 1st, 2016. Pippi Osu: Pippi Osu wants to know if her console is defective. Play her disc on your game console at home, and tell her what happens next. '' The player can complete this task by playing Yanvania during night at home and defeating the boss. It will not be playable unless the player has accepted the task. We-0.png|The task. September 22nd, 2016. Gf-1.png|Pippi's task complete. September 22nd, 2016. E.png|Playing Yanvania. 'Ryuto Ippongo: Ryuto Ippongo has lost his bandana. Locate his bandana and return it to him. The bandana can be found between the shower room and the school. It will not spawn unless the player has accepted the task. Dsdsd.png|The task. September 22nd, 2016. Sd.png|Ryuto's task complete. September 22nd, 2016. Ew-0.png|His bandana. September 22nd, 2016. '''Riku Soma: Riku Soma wants a photograph of the elusive kitten that he spotted somewhere on school grounds. Take a picture of the kitten, save it and show it to him. The kitten is found just a couple of meters right from the incinerator. D-1474574188.png|The task. September 22nd, 2016. Re-1.png|Riku's task complete. September 22nd, 2016. S-1.png|Taking a picture of the kitten. Trivia *Tasks were implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build. *Yandere-chan may be able to buy a soda from the vending machine for a student's task in the future. It is low priority, however. *In the full game, the player character will be able to do tasks for rivals as well. This will open new gameplay options. *If money is implemented, the main character may earn cash for doing tasks for NPCs. *Yandere-chan will never make friends with faculty members.